CloudMan.EXE
CloudMan.EXE is a Darkloid from Mega Man Battle Network 5. Throughout the game, he captures NetNavis (MegaMan.EXE and ProtoMan.EXE/Colonel.EXE, depending on the version of the game) and sends them to Nebula's base, so they can be corrupted with the Dark Power from Dark Chips. He uses Greek terms and wears a Greek style battle helmet. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 CloudMan attacks the Net and occupies the SciLab Area under Dr. Regal's orders and spreads clouds everywhere to block the way, using a Dark Chip. With the help of ShadowMan/GyroMan, the Dark Chip is destroyed and the way is cleared. CloudMan is fought and deleted; however, a cloud appears after the mission and captures MegaMan. CloudMan reappears when ToadMan/Meddy try to break into the Undernet. He tries to delete them, but ProtoMan/Colonel takes the blow and are seemingly deleted. CloudMan appears once again in Nebula base in Factory Comp 2. He absorbs GyroMan/ShadowMan into the Dark Galaxy, but he is then deleted by MegaMan. CloudMan reappears, trying to stop MegaMan in SoulNet Comp, but is stopped by the members of Team ProtoMan/Colonel who have returned from the Dark Galaxy and is deleted. He reappears again in Nebula Area 3 in a Liberation Mission and is deleted once again. Anime History CloudMan appears in ''Rockman.EXE Stream as a Darkloid under the leadership of Dark MegaMan.EXE, usually teaming up with SwallowMan.EXE. When the Cross Fusion team infiltrated the former Neo WWW's base Dark RockMan dispatched SwallowMan and CloudMan to fight them. CloudMan took on C.F. TomahawkMan and NapalmMan and while at first he got the upper hand, in the end he was simply outnumbered and outmatch so a few quick strikes was all it took to delete him. In Rockman.EXE Beast, CloudMan appears in Beyondard as a Zoanoroid in Falzar's army. Manga History In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, CloudMan appears in Volume 10. He appears disguised as members of the Netopian Military and unleashes Batty viruses in Charlie Airstar's helicopter computer in order to draw MegaMan out. Eventually, MegaMan shows up and exposes CloudMan. Soon TomahawkMan joins the fight as well, but despite MegaMan's anti-darkness program, he is overwhelmed by CloudMan's strength, claiming that the Darkloids have "evolved even further". Determined not to lose to the Darkloids, MegaMan gains the Tomahawk Soul and deletes CloudMan. Power and Abilities CloudMan starts the battle with five thunderclouds. These clouds can be destroyed with a Buster shot, but will regenerate. CloudMan also stays in the back row at all times, making him vulnerable to the Dark Chip Dark Lance and Tomahawk Chaos' ChargeShot. *'Thunder Ball:' When the player lines up with a thundercloud, it will fire a paralyzing lightning ball down the row. *'Cross Spark:' CloudMan summons a thundercloud that will hit in a + fashion. *'Elec Storm:' CloudMan disappears and summons a series of thunderclouds, along with a large thundercloud that will move towards the player. This attack can be stopped by damaging the cloud that is shaking, which has CloudMan hiding inside. He moves to other clouds quickly, so attacking immediately is recommended. Battle Chips Gallery Cloudman concept art.png| Concept art of CloudMan.Exe. Trivia *According to the Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works, CloudMan was a late addition to the Darkloids. He was created in a rush by Ishihara after he realized there were only three Darkloids in the game. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:Darkloid Category:Zoanoroid Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis